2 Digi-Worlds Colllide
by BrOwNiEfOx
Summary: Warning: Spoilers for season 2 and 3 At the end of Tamers, Takato found an portal to the digital world. Jeei, Kazu, Kenta, and Suzie are able to get through before it closes, but something seems different in the digital world. And who are these kids that look like they're from the Digimon anime? 02 and Tamers crossover!


**A/N: BrOwNiEfOx here! I'm trying out doing this digimon cross-over thing, but i'm not sure that I'll continue posting it so please tell me if you like it!**

~Takato~

My sides hurt from running for so long, but it didn't dampen the grin that was spread across my face. I had just found a portal to the digital world, or digi-port as they were called on the TV show. This is what I had wished for, what _everyone _had wished for, for weeks on end. I whipped out my phone, my thumbs flying as they texted the message to the other Tamers.

_To: Jerri, Henry, Suzie, Kazu, Kenta, Rika, Yamaki_

_ Subject: Gather all tamers_

_ Message: There's no time to lose guys! A digi-portal just opened in Guilmon's house! Get some of the basic needs (cards, D-ark, ect.) Yamaki, you guys know how to make an Ark now, and you can't stop us from taking this chance to go, so just get the software ready. GET HERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE ALL OF YOU!_

_ ~Takato Mitsuki_

I closed my phone as I reached the bread store. I already had my cards and D-ark with me, I never left home without it. What I was going home for was to grab a much more important thing: Bread and Peanut Butter.

Rushing into the store, my mom smiled at me from the counter as she handed some bread to a customer.

"You seem to be in a rush Takato. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing, just need some food!" I replied before darting up to my room and grabbing my backpack, spilling the school supplies and homework onto the ground before running back down and filling it with bread and a jar of peanut butter. After making sure it was tightly sealed so that the food wouldn't come out like last time I went to the digital world, I was back out the door as quickly as I had come.

"Be back soon mom! Bye!" It didn't take me long to get back to the park, by heart banging in my chest with excitement and adrenaline. After all this time, we were going back!

By the time I was back at Guilmon's house, the others were already there. Even Suzie was there, jumping up and down at the prospect of seeing Lopmon again, her pink digivice clutched tightly in her hands and glowing in response to the portal to the digimon world.

"Okay guys, now that we're all here, who wants to go in first?" Suzie immediately ran into the portal.

"Terriermon, Lopmon, princess Suzie is coming!" Jeri went into the portal after the girl.

"Suzie, be careful, it's dangerous to go alone in there alone!" The two girls disappeared into the glittering haze.

"Girls, what can you do with them." Kazu smiled and shook his head before turning to me. He had a strangely serious face as he grabbed my backpack from me. "I'll take this, chumly. And before you ask, it's so that if we all end up in different places, Guilmon can find me. Better than last time when we just wandered aimlessly until we all ran back into each other." Kazu flashed a grin before running into the Digi-port. "Guardromon, here I come!"

"Marineangemon, I'm coming for you buddy!" Kenta was the next through the portal, his image fading into the mist. But before any of us could follow next, the mist faded, leaving only an empty tunnel. I stared at the empty space, my chance to go back. Rika and I were in slight shock, but Henry was in a worse state.

"Suzie! Suzie!" Henry rushed over to where the Digi-port had been seconds ago, as if hoping that it was still there. His knees gave out on him as he stared at the blank wall, soon followed by the sound of crying as I watched one of my best friends breakdown.

~Jerri~

Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. As soon as I had entered the Digi-port, I knew it was different than last time but was powerless to do or say anything. On the bright side, when I had gotten through, I had managed to grab Suzie's ankle and was in the process of slowly pulling her closer to me. She turned to face me, revealing a look of panic on her face.

"It's okay, everything will be fine." I managed to pull her close enough that I could hold her hand. After a few minutes, I felt a hand close around the one that wasn't holding onto Suzie's. Looking back, I saw Kazu grabbing it, a nervous smile on his face. Behind him Kenta held his other so that we created a chain.

"Don't worry women; the men have come to your rescue!" Kazu called.

"No matter what happens, we're in this together!" Kenta agreed. The four of them floated like that for a second. It seemed that the others hadn't gone through the portal, leaving only them. The silence that had settled between them was broken by a beeping coming from each of their digivices. Kazu and I weren't about to let go of the others hands in fear we might float away and Kenta's D-ark was in his back pocket on the opposite side of his free hand, so Suzie was the only one able to reply.

"Oh, it's flashing again." Suzie had had her digivice in her hand the entire time. "Why won't it stop?"

"Suzie, try pointing it forward!" It was worth a try. Suzie nodded and did as she was told. A jet of light shot out of it and a second later the D-ark was pulling Suzie forward along with the rest of the group whose D-ark's had finally stopped beeping.

_I hope everything turns out okay. Our D-arks wouldn't lead us into trouble… right?_

~TK~

It had been a few days since Ken had been defeated and the entire group was together, that is, all the new digidestines. I often found myself thinking about the good old days, back when it was all about black gears and digivolving, not dark spirals and Digi-eggs. I shook the thought out of my head as we continued to one of the villages we were going to fix. It had been really quiet since we had defeated the Digimon Emperor…

A glowing orb fell from the sky and crashed right in front of us.

… I should have known something had to defeat that peace.

"What was that?" Davis yelled. The group ran together towards it where they found 4 people, though the possibility they were digimon was very real. Two of them were girls, while the other two were boys.

One of the girls was small with spiky brown hair pulled into two strange buns. It wore a pink shirt and had wide, brown, innocent looking eyes. The other one also had brown hair and wore a green dress and had a small ponytail on the side of her head.

As for the boys, one wore a visor and had spiky hair. He wore a shirt with the crest of reliability on it. The other boy had strait, short black hair and had glasses, making him look like a whole lot like a nerd.

"They must be digimon! Veemon, Digi-armor energize! Veemon digivolve to… Flamedramon. Get them Flamedramon!" TK watched amused at how gung-ho Davis was, probably because he hadn't seen any action for a few days. The others, with the exception of Kari, joined in and started to attack also.

"Aw, come on, why does life hate me?" The one with the visor complained before taking a fighting stance. "BlackWarKazumon, kick!" BlackWarKazumon's foot hit Digmon, now Drillmon, without leaving as much as a scratch. "I'm so dead!"

I then turned my attention to the nerdy one, who had grabbed a stick off the ground. He was currently fighting Halsemon and getting similar results to BlackWarKazumon's.

"MegaMightyKentamon staff!" The stick broke in two as if hit the digimon. MegaMightyKentamon then joined BlackWarKazumon in running away and trying to stay alive.

As for the two girls, Green Dress was trying to protect the smaller one from Flamedramon, carrying the small girl piggyback and doing her best to dodge the attacks. There was no way these people was actually digimon, most likely kids that somehow got into the digimon world and got lost.

"Um, guys?" I tried to get their attention.

"Not now TK, help us out here!" Davis waved me off.

"Guys, it's kind of important."

"After we finish off these digimon." Kari took notice of what was going on then.

"Gatomon? I need to use _it."_ The feline nodded solemnly and produced a whistle from seemingly nowhere. Kari lifted it to her mouth and let loose a loud piercing sound. All the fighting halted. She then nodded to me to talk.

"Guys, first of all, it's not like you to be all out to defeat random digimon. Second, I'm pretty sure that those 'digimon' are real people." Together Kari and I went to the group of kids, who were huddled together and glaring at the digimon that circled them, making sure that they didn't run.

"Sorry about that, guess those three are just kind of jumpy today." I gave small laugh, tying to ease the atmosphere and managing to do so slightly. "My name's TK, and this is Kari. The guy over there is Davis, that's Cody, and that's Yolei."

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Jeri, and this is Suzie." Jeri patted Suzie, who was now clutching to her leg and looking at Flamedramon fearfully.

"My name is Kazu, and he is Kenta. Call me paranoid, but I'm going to need a lot more than a name to be able to trust you."

"The same goes here. Why don't we sit down somewhere and talk for while. I'm sure we will be able to sort things out." I gave a smile and the four in front of me returned it. Together we went back to the Yolei, Davis, and Cody, who all became very interested in their shoes.

"Don't worry, we've all been kind of on edge." Kari reassured them. "Why don't we just go to that hill up there and sort through things. I'm sure that there is a logical explanation for these four kids."


End file.
